ANBU Namikaze
by objection234
Summary: Naruto Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake co-sensei Team 7 as they embark on several adventures through the Elemental Nations. Anbu Naruto. UP FOR ADOPTION! DETAILS INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Yet another of my many ideas. This has been floating around my head for a while, and I decided to go for it!**

**On with the show!**

Namikaze: Prologue

- - - Location Unknown - - -

In a discreet, hidden bandit camp, a figure with a fox mask crouched in his hiding place.

"Inu," said the figure through his radio, "are you in position?"

There was static for a few moments.

"In position, Kitsune," responded the dog-masked one, over the device, "let's move out."

The fox and dog-masked figures pulled out a kunai each, and disappeared in a flash of gray and golden light, respectively.

- - - Konoha: Shinobi Academy - - -

"Is Sasuke Uchiha present?" a voice asked.

"Hn," was the response.

The man at the front of the room checked off the boy's name.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki present?" asked the grey-haired man standing at the far end of the room.

There was no response.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki present?" repeated the man, looking around the room.

Again, no response.

"Iruka, mark him absent," said the same man.

The man in the front with the nose-scar slashed the boy's name.

'I wonder where he is; we are reviewing concepts for the genin exams tomorrow, after all,' thought Iruka.

The teacher continued with the roll call.

- - - Konoha: Gates - - -

"Halt!" came the voice of the guard.

The two battered figures looked up, to find the "eternal chuunins", Kotetsu and Izumo standing at the front of the gates.

"Oh! Inu-san and Kitsune-san!" shouted one.

The gates opened, letting the two enter the city.

- - - Prologue - - -

The pair walked along, still in full ninja gear.

"So, I never expected shinobi to be inside that camp," said Inu.

"The mission file stated that it was a bandit camp, nothing more," replied Kitsune.

"But still, it was an easy mission."

"Hm. I guess so. At least it's our last day on the field."

"True, true."

The two continued to walk on.

"So I heard you're going to be sensei for a team?" asked Kitsune.

"Correct," confirmed Inu.

"Who do you think you'll teach?" inquired Kitsune.

"Hm, knowing the council, I'd say the Uchiha kid," Inu said in return.

"Hn," acknowledged Kitsune.

They resumed walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Aren't these kids from the class that you're in?" asked Inu.

"If you mean the one I've been undercover in, then yes," replied Kitsune.

The two had reached the tower and had started to ascend the steps.

"So what's it like, acting like an idiot 24/7?" asked Inu.

"You don't even wanna' know," replied Kitsune.

Kitsune went on a long rant until they reached the top.

- - - Konoha: Shinobi Academy - - -

"Alright class! Be sure to prepare for the genin exams tomorrow!" yelled the one named Iruka.

"Hang on Iruka! There's a question from the test that the class may work on _now_," said Mizuki.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! The question, though not really a question, but rather a mission, is an extremely difficult one, and regards your classmates," said Iruka.

The class leaned forward, as if expecting some kind of secret.

"There has been a well-trained spy among this year's graduating class," Mizuki said, earning some gasps from the crowd.

"Your task is to discover which one of your classmates is the spy, and write your answer on the paper you will receive tomorrow. That is all," said Iruka, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The class filed out quickly, leaving the two teachers alone.

"So who do you think will get the answer right?" asked Iruka.

"I don't know; I don't even know the answer!" said Mizuki.

"Regardless . . ."

"Maybe the Uchiha and the Nara. Probably the Aburame. That's about it," replied Mizuki.

"Those are my predictions too, with the addition of another," said Iruka, "So tomorrow, we'll see who is right?"

"Yes, tomorrow," said Mizuki, walking out.

- - - Konoha: Hokage Tower - - -

After finishing their mission report, the two were about to walk out, when two Jounin, Kurenai and Asuma, walked in.

"Wait Kakashi! Stay, so we can get the team placements out of the way. Kitsune stay as well, please," said the Hokage.

The 4 turned to the man, as he began speaking.

Kurenai, you will lead Team 8, Asuma, Team 10. Kakashi, I'd like you and Kitsune to lead the squad together.

There was a long pause.

Getting over his initial surprise, Kitsune removed his mask.

"Alright! Let's do this!" shouted the whiskered blond, formerly under the fox mask.

Kakashi eye-smiled.

- - - Prologue: Fin - - -

**Aaaaaand cut! What'd you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Team 7 is Born!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Guess whose back? Back again? Jay is back! Tell a friend!

Alright! I'm back! Sorry this is late, real busy with school work and such.

As of now, no pairings, but that may change in the future.

Note: Naruto is a frickin' badass.

But here we go! ANBU Namikaze is back!

- - - Chapter 1: Team 7 - - -

The class was filled with clamoring graduates. Among these were the Rookie Nine.

Sakura and Ino were surrounding Sasuke, continually fawning over his every move.

"Troublesome," muttered the lazy Nara in the back. The Akimichi kid, his mouth full of potato chips, nodded in agreement.

Shino sat in the back of the room, examining a bug on his finger. Kiba and Akamaru were communicating/barking with one another, much to Shino's irritation.

Satoshi Hagane sat in the back of the room, twirling a kunai on his finger. Satoshi was among the clan-less kids in the room, but still his speed was remarkable. His physical strength? Not so much.

He wore a headband with black cloth on his forehead, matching the dark, black hair underneath it. He wore a black and white Letterman jacket with the Konoha insignia. Under that was a white shirt with mesh-armor. Black pants with two weapon holsters, and a pair of black shinobi sandals completed the outfit.

The last if the new genin was scouting the crowd with blank, white eyes. This was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Quiet down!" shouted a voice.

The noise stopped immediately.

"Alright! Let me announce the teams," said Iruka.

"Hang on Iruka-sensei," interrupted Sakura, "where is Mizuki-sensei? And who was the spy?"

"Ah! I was getting to that! The spy will be a Sensei!" said Iruka, causing chatter.

The class quickly quieted down.

"Alright, Team 1 will be . . ." Iruka continued.

- - - Chapter 1 - - -

"And Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Satoshi Hagane. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake _and_ the spy," said Iruka, earning gasps from the 3.

(Three Hours Later . . .)

The trio sat in the class alone, waiting for their, evidently tardy, Senseis.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a silver-haired Jounin with a facemask. A hitai-ate covered his right eye.

"Meet us on the roof in five minutes," he said before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

The three began ascending the stairs.

- - - Chapter 1 - - -

"So how about you guys introduce yourselves?" asked the man, "likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams; that stuff."

"Can you give us an example?" asked Sakura.

"Very well; I am Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. I've never really thought about my dreams. And well, I have a lot of hobbies," he said lazily.

'So all we learned was his name?' thought both Satoshi and Sakura. Sasuke just kept brooding.

"Wait, what about the other sensei? Where is he?" asked Satoshi.

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Right behind you," he said.

The three spun around to see a blond-haired figure **floating** in midair!

The man stood about 5'6" with spiky hair. He wore a white cloak with red flames on the bottom, over a Jounin vest. If the three hadn't known better, they could've thought he was the Yondaime Hokage.

All in all, they thought the figure looked badass.

Well, not Sasuke.

"I have no particular likes or dislikes," the man said, "I have plenty of hobbies. My dream is to become Hokage. As for my name . . ."

He stood still for a moment.

"You've known me as an idiot. A dobe. The dead-last. But I'm here to tell you, that person never existed. The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki was a lie," he said.

He pulled some of the hair from his face, revealing his whisker marks.

"You can call me, Naruto "Kitsune" Namikaze. Son of the Fourth Hokage and the Second Uzukage. Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Second Toad Sage," he said, leaving them in awe. (Even Sasuke!)

The three sat and stared in shock, as the Naruto descended onto the roof.

He then adopted the goofy grin Uzumaki Naruto was famous for.

"Or just "Naruto" for short."

- - - Chapter 1 (Fin) - - -

A/N: So how was that? Descriptive enough? Review!


	3. Adoption

Hey guys.

First of all, I had absolutely no notion to continue this story, but since it's pretty popular for some reason, I've decided to put it up for adoption.

If you'd like to adopt, Private Message me.

-Objection234


End file.
